


June 18, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smirk by a dark road in Smallville.





	June 18, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl began to smirk when Amos used a tentacle to attack a creature responsible for attempting to devour them near a dark road in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
